The Adventures of Link and Rafid (A Legend of Zelda fan fiction tale)
by rdnintendo2
Summary: This a story of a middle school boy named Rafid Dewan who is obsessed with Legend of Zelda and gets teased around... One day Link appears and they go on this journey... Love between Jamie and Collin and Rafid and Karisha. Rafid is announced he is the Hero of Light and he must fight to the death against Jolva a formation with Girahim, Ganondorf and Vaati. Trials awaits them first.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Rafid's POV Part 1 The unexpected guest**

OK, you might think this is some dumb story and you would rather take a sh*t. But those of you who like this story and want to read on, Be my guest! It all started Monday, April 9th, on another crappy day at school.

Oh wait, I forgot to mention my name... Hi, my name is Rafid Dewan, I am 12 years old, and I go to Greenbank Middle School. I am a Bengali who loves to hear songs by Usher and Ne-Yo (more of Usher) and I have two best friends, Rayyan and Sadun.

Its a pretty getto school though. Dumb teachers who don't know what proper teaching that is. People getting stuffed in the locker. Our locker were yellow and its all old. The school is to chap to afford air condition. Our school sports tema suck (We lost 8-0 in a soccer game against another school). So you can say I am having a terrible school life.

So anyways, back to the story... So I normally pass my day by doing my education and then at recess a girl my age, named Jamie, asked if she could borrow my tennis ball. Jamie is a nice person but sometimes tick you off. But she manages to have a very sharp brain that's why people like to call her Hermoine from Harry Potter.

I went to my locker. I am beside a douche bag who has smelly socks inside his locker. I walk over to my locker and search in my amazon rainforest of a locker and try and find that tennis ball. I got it and I picked it up and I was just having a flashback when me and Jamie first met.

_~First day of school in Grade 7~_

"So today class we are going to meet others around us." Our teachers said cheerfully. There was no applause. Same as usual teafchers giving us lame speeches.

"Um... OK! Now you guys go and have fun I gotta go to the lounge and cry about my love life~ erm I mean bills. Yeah I gotta sign my bils..." and with that our teacher left. Well that was more interesting.

I was going around the class. Until I saw this girl who caught my eye. While I was going around the place. I didn't have love first sight but I was like there was a new girl I haven't seen before. I thought I would welcome her. I walked up to her as noone came to her.

"Hello. My name is Rafid Dewan. Yours?" I ask.

"Jamie Shafiq..." she says very shyfully.

"You look like your from India are you?" I ask.

"What?!" She answered more in a furious tone. Wow this girl got serious attitude.

"I am Bangladeshi for your speaking!" She corrects turning around. As she walks away I quickly caught her shoulder and she turned around again."

"What is it!" She asked even more pissed.

"I am also Bangladeshi..." I say .

She taps her foot on the ground reapedidly. She was crossed armed and was thinking.

"You wouldn't happen to know Big Time Rush I mean I love them."

"In a matter of fac~" I say as she cuts me off.

"I know, I know, not many people know them..." she says lowering her head down.

"I actually do know them, Do you know Usher?"

"Yea I love Dj got us falling in love again!"

"Same here. Its my favourite song!"

We were chatting and I didn't go anywhere else. Until some guys come in.

"Ooh looks like Rafid got some moves!" Says a girl righ behind me.

Oh my gosh! Was this an angel or a dream I can't tell. I was starign at her checking herr out. Now this is called first love in sight. She wore a Selena Gomez shirt and had long pants. She had eyes of the night sky. She was attractive the way she moved. her chocolate brown straight hair fell down her shoulders shining.

"Who might you be?" I ask as I stare at her.

"Karisha Lloyd." She replied.

"How do you know me?" I ask.

"Well... people ok?" She said

"How about you spend some time with me." I question as I come close to her.

She slapped me in the face.

"Oww!" I say.

"I am not interested people like you!" She said.

"Well you will be coming back to me one day!"

She then walked away ignoring me.

"Smooth move bro." Jamie said clapping her hands.

"Shut up!"

_~End of Flashback~_

She has an amazing talent with the flute (She got all 100's on all music tests a country record!) She always cheered me up when I was down! Everyone in or school says that we like each other and we look good together but they don't know that we have completely different personalities. So when I gave the ball to Jamie, she told me thanks and then she skipped off merrily out the door to the field.

Suddenly my locker was glowing. No it wasn't a night light... But then I saw three triangles floating in the air. They were transforming together one on top of the other, one on the down right and one on the top **Thats what she said!** I was frightened, it looked as it it were the Triforce from the Legend of Zelda! Then it planted itself on my locker, and it turned the colour black.

I dragged my friend Collin to see my locker. Collin is one of the nicest guys I know and Jamie and Collin both like each other. But Collin doesn't know if she likes him back and Jamie doesn't know know if he likes her back. Although Collin could get really irritated at the wrong times...

"Look man, I know you love Zelda so much, but, get a life man. don't go colouring on people's lockers and drawing that triangle crap," he said.

"TRIFORCE!" I replied.

"I am serious man don't give me sh*t like that," he still continued, " Well guess what Rafid... Shut the f*** up! You were never the man your mother was!" _copyrighted and rights allowed use this sentence, Daniel M_ "Even my a$$ can show more interesting things than you!" he complained.

With that he stormed passed the hallway and the door slammed back on the hottest girl in our school Karisha. Karisha spazzed.

"Hey watch where your going b****!"

_Maybe Collin was right, maybe I do need to change my kiddish thoughts and think of reality _I thought in my head. Yeah probably I was going crazy. What a video game triangle is actually real?

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

It was art class, Collin was still pissed at me for wasting his time. Our art teacher gave an assignment of to draw this transparent picture like you see at churches, but only on paper. My friends were doing an amazing masterpiece, I was thinking of the Triforce.

I didn't know what I was drawing but it was a tiled picture of Link holding the master sword that was sharp and his knight suit with Green clothes and triangle cap and brown hair with his blue courageous eyes. Holding his master sword high up in the sun with vivid purple and blue mixture in the sky and Link was on the **_surface of water_**, not drowning.

My eye cought onto Karisha, I was dreaming about her. While people came over to talk to me but I was paralyzed what I saw before my very eyes. Noone can understand me not even my best friends! I saw Karisha so hypnotic over there, I was kinda checking her out how beautiful her hair, skin and her hips how they make me obsorbed into her.

I always had a feeling that if we could go on a date... everyday I imagine my first kiss with her... She was my Cleopatra... no... my Zelda waiting there hoping a Hero of Time would come save her. While I was staring at her a huge crowd came over to look at my art.

I don't know why but as soon as Rohail (my friend) interrupted my dream and said "WOW! I think this is the best art I have ever seen in my life." My teacher was even impressed "Oh my Goodness! This has been a work I have not seen in 25 years!" But I always got 60%'s in art! My friends loved the designs and colours.

Sexy drawing there Rafid..." Karisha said I was immidietley blushing.

After the bell rang we packed our bags and me and Jamie headed to the bus stop.

"So I saw what hapened there. I think you got Karisha in the bag." She said.

"Yeah well Collin still pissed." I continued.

"Oh please he didn't do anything!"

"Watch your words, if you dated him you would understand him." i said pointing at her but she didn't care.

"Look I believe you in your triforce thing. I don't remember anytime you read or saw something incorrectly." She was right I don't normally see things correctly.

"Your right."

Jamie's bus came.

"Oh shoot my bus came bye good luck with Karisha." With that we gave a friendly hug and we went our seperate ways.

I started heading to my house. I was walking seeing my neighbourhood. It was pretty peaceful. The trees light breeze. The fresh air. There was no cars that much so we were able to walk in the middle of the road. But when I was the drive way of my huse the car wasn't there. Funny it was always there.

But when I came home noone was there. My mom is usually home... mabye she had work today... but the door was **wide** open... how? "Hello?" I asked if anyone was there.

"Hello!" I screamed out loud.

"Mom, Dad anyone home?"

"I found you..." says a quiet voice.

"Who's there?" I ask.

Then suddenly before my eyes I saw a real sword hung around my neck. It was a mysterious man who was had the sword, I coudn't see the face cause he was in the shadows. All I noticed was... The _Hylian Shield_! ONE OF THE KNIGHTS FROME HYRULE! He whispered in my ear "The time will come when we take a journey Rafid Dewan."

I yelled back, Who the hell are you!" and then with that he knocked me out, the room went pitch black.

"Hero of Light," he whispered... This day has turned out to be really weird and awesome.

** END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
